Vos OS sont arrivés ! 6
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Reiner x Connie ! Les mêmes questions d'orientation taraudaient nos deux jeunes hommes, mais la réponse va être surprenantes ! ( histoire de Historia ) ( OS n 6 pour connaître les autres allez sur notre profil ;) ) !


**Commande de NathMN**

Note avant de commencer : L'italique signifie qu'ils pensent à la même chose tous les deux.

Bonne lecture ^^ !

J'ai mis un moment à comprendre que je n'aimais pas les filles. Je pensais pourtant que les seins m'attiraient, mais niet, que pouic.

Heureusement que Armin m'a appris ces deux mots là, parce que sinon, je ne saurais pas ce que ça voudrait dire.

Sasha, je la connais depuis qu'on est tous petits. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. On est plus amis qu'amoureux.

Mais personne ne me fait vraiment d'effet. Sauf peut-être...

Christa. Christa, Christa, Christa.

Historia. Historia, Historia, Historia.

Christa ? Historia ?

Peu importe le nom. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Mais qui dit Christa dit Ymir. Quand j'ai su qu'elles sortaient ensemble, ça m'a fait un choc. Mais je n'étais pas jaloux.

Berthold, mon meilleur ami depuis des années, il dit que c'est parce que je me suis habitué à ses refus. Après, lui, il n'abandonne toujours pas pour Annie, même si tout le monde sait qu'elle penche pour Armin.

\- Tu es peut-être gay, m'a sorti Armin, qui a failli m'étouffer alors que je buvais.

Si c'était le cas ? Non, c'est pas possible. Et si je l'étais ? Et si des gens m'aimaient ?

Mais personne ne me fait de l'effet. Sauf peut-être...

 _Lui._

Sasha m'appelle. Elle veut qu'on sèche le prochain cours pour aller à McDo.

Berthold veut aller à McDo avec moi après les cours.

 _\- Oui, répondis-je en soupirant._

Elle se régale. "Bah, tu manges pas ?" "Nan, pas faim. Prends mes frites."

Quelque chose retient son attention derrière moi. Deux personnes s'approchent. Je remarque que...

Nous entrons dans le McDo. Je cherche une table libre du regard. "Là-bas, y a Sasha qui nous fait signe !" "Ah, oui, bien vu, Berthold."

Nous nous approchons. Je remarque que...

 _IL est là, et IL me regarde._

 _Berthold se met à côté de Sasha._

 _Je n'ose pas LE regarder._

 _Berthold et Sasha parlent et se lèvent pour aller commander._

"Je te reprends des frites ?" "Oui, Sasha, s'te plaît, et un coca."

Je souffle.

"Comme d'habitude ? Potatoes-coca et triple cheese ?" "Ouais, merci, Berthold."

Je souffle.

 _Nous sommes à côté l'un de l'autre. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux. Ils sont collés sur la table._

Je le vois se lever. Il dit aller aux W.C. "OK."

Pourtant...

Partir. Partir loin de lui et vite. "Je vais aux W.C." "OK."

Pourtant...

 _Mon coeur se serre et je veux rester avec lui._

 _C'est lui qui me fait de l'effet._

J'arrive enfin à lever la tête, pour le voir entrer dans les toilettes. Sasha revient enfin. "Pfff..." "Un souci ?" "Encore faim mais plus de sous."

Je souris et lui prête un billet.

Pourtant...

J'entre dans la dernière cabine. Je le revois sourire, dans mes souvenirs. En cours, dans la cour, dehors, partout où je l'ai vu courir.

Je souris à mon tour.

Pourtant...

 _Je n'ai pas le coeur à sourire. C'est à lui que j'aimerais sourire._

"Je me demande ce qu'il a, ça fait 20 minutes qu'il y est." "Y a peut-être une distribution de nourriture." "Ha, ha, Sasha, tu dois n'importe quoi !"

Je les regarde rire ensemble. Puis ils me regardent.

"Va voir !" "Quoi, Sasha, ça ce fait pas !" "Je suis une fille, moi, je peux pas !" "Et moi j'ai pas envie d'y aller, je suis bien ici."

Je me lève, et me dirige vers les toilettes.

J'ouvre la porte.

Où est-il ?

Je suis assis par terre, contre le mur. Que font-ils ?

La porte s'ouvre. Mon nom résonne. C'est lui.

Où est-il ?

 _Je veux le retrouver, mais aussi fuir loin d'ici._

J'ouvre la première cabine, rien.

J'ouvre la deuxième cabine, nada.

J'ouvre la troisième cabine, niet.

J'ouvre la quatrième cabine, que pouic.

J'avance vers la cinquième et dernière. J'appuie sur la poignée.

Elle est verrouillée.

J'entends les portes s'ouvrir les unes après les autres. Je verrouille ma porte sans bruit. La poignée bouge, mais la porte, elle...

Elle est verrouillée.

 _Il est là, juste derrière cette porte._

 _Ouvre. N'ouvre pas. Fais-le. Ne le fais pas. Reste, Ne reste pas._

 _Pourquoi j'hésite autant ?_

 _Pourtant... c'est lui que j'aime._

 _C'est lui que je voudrais embrasser et serrer dans mes bras._

 _Je me colle contre la porte et pose ma main sur la poignée._

Ouvre-moi. Non, n'ouvre pas ! Je veux partir... mais je veux rester.

J'appuie sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre vers l'intérieur de la cabine.

Pars... pars, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas... mais je veux.

Je débloque la porte.

J'appuie sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre vers l'intérieur de la cabine.

 _Il est là, face à moi. Je me jette dans ses bras sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ne veux plus le quitter. Je veux rester avec lui._

Je lève la tête vers lui.

Il m'embrasse.

Il m'aime.

Je lui rends son baiser.

Je l'aime.

Il lève la tête vers moi.

Je l'embrasse.

Je l'aime.

Il me rend mon baiser.

Il m'aime.

 _Je t'aime._

"Je t'aime Reiner."

"Je t'aime Connie."

"Tu crois qu'il se sont embrassés ?" "C'est probable. Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant, Sasha ?" "On s'occupe de... nous ?"

Sasha passe au dessus de la table et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Berthold.

Il avait beau avoir tout prévu pour son meilleur ami avec la morfale, il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça.

 **\- END -**

 ** _872 mots_**

 ** _26/07/2018_**

 ** _#Historia_**


End file.
